Its Aca-Love
by Janae101
Summary: She is a girl from Chicago trying to get away from family problems, known for her voice, dance moves, and respect for herself. When she transfers to Barden she meets Donald a ladies man with one night stands, when they meet they can't help feeling attraction for each other. DonaldxLilly (Amaryllis).. DonaldxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This story of Donald and Lilly is going to be way differently than anything as far from the movie. Lilly is another girl. Well I don't want to give it all away so here we go. This is my first story here! Its pretty exciting!**

**Disclaimer: No Copyright intended. Pitch Perfect is owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions**

**Chapter 1**

Lilly's POV

Well today is my last day in my beautiful Windy City (Chicago). My friends have organized me a farewell party since, now I am leaving UIC (University of Illinois at Chicago) to transfer to Barden University. Its pretty exciting, yet nerve wrecking! After the party, I went home to my last day in my Condo downtown. All of my bags were packed and ready for tomorrow morning. When I am excited about something, I can't sleep for example today. I cant even remember what time it was until my alarm went off and I had to get to the airport. My dad drove to O'Hare airport were there was currently a lot of traffic. Its Chicago, obviously there is going to be traffic. My parents still couldn't believe I was transferring. They thought UIC was one of the best schools in Illinois and in Chicago, but really I just wanted to get away from this place and start somewhere new. After 2 very hard years of depression because of my parents fighting and divorce I completely learned to be on my own and be independent. Having my condo in downtown and having a job and being able to take care of myself was what I did. My condo technically, was my dad's since he owned the building, but I still paid rent not as much as the other people but it would still be here if I ever decided to come back. My mom had already said her goodbyes to me and wished me luck, so did my sister who was still in high school. Arriving at O'Hare, I took my bags and said goodbye to my dad and finally presented my ticket and boarded the plane. I wondered what Barden would have in stock for me these next 2 years.

Donald's POV

Senior year at Barden was going to be awesome. I have been looking forward do this. The Trebles were going to kick ass now since Bumper really did leave and Jesse and I would be the leaders. Me leader and he was now my right hand man, so I would say co-leader. Now I shared a dorm apartment with him, Benji, and Unicycle. It was pretty big! Ha fit for us, but we still had our Treble house. We got all of our shit in our rooms and went outside to prepare for the activities fair with the rest of the Trebles. The Bella's were only a few feet away from us getting their stuff set up. Only a few more hours would the fair start for students to sign up for clubs. Jesse quickly grabbed Beca and landed one of her. Fat Amy was already trying to get some random dudes number. Then I saw Lilly, she starred at me, then smiled. It was just a couple of months ago that we broke up, but we decided to stay as friends and since then I went back to my usual one night stands and Stacie was one of them, but of course no strings attached. Now that everything was all set up we all went back to our dorms to finish unpacking.

Lilly's POV

Well here we go! After getting my luggage and waiting outside for a taxi, I was on my way to Barden University! The cab driver said that in five more minutes we will be in campus. That's when I started to get nervous. Getting close to it, I already saw the different buildings and students walking. The cab driver dropped me off and I grabbed my things and just stared at the campus. "Beautiful" I thought.

"Hello there! Welcome to Barden University! What dorm?"

"Uh.. Jefferson"

"Ok, so this is what you're going to do. Keep going straight, once you pass Lincoln hall make a right, and there will be Jefferson!"

"Thank you" I said grabbing my bags and then—

"And here is your campus map and BU rape whistle, don't blow it unless it's actually happening!" the girls said. Rape… what the hell?

"Umm… thanks" I walked into the direction she pointed and found Jefferson hall. I made my way to room 307. Apparently, I had 3 other roommates. I was going to be living in a dorm apartment which I thought was really cool, they didn't really have those back in Chicago. Once I got to my room and opened the door, I saw my roommates setting up their stuff. I guess they knew each other all ready.

"Hey" said a girl with brunette hair with dark makeup around her eyes. "My name is Beca, you must be.. Amarreila?"

"Haha, No its actually Amaryllis" I said smiling.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry you must think I'm stupid or something"

"Oh don't worry about it, but people call me Lilly"

"Well welcome Lilly! This is Stacie" she came over and gave me a small hug and smiled

"And Fat Amy!" she came over and actually hugged me to, they were really friendly!

"Looking good, shawnshank!" I immediately picked up her Australian accent and chuckled, they were really nice!

"Well we kinda already picked our rooms, but we still left you one of the cool ones" Stacie said, " Its right up does little stairs to the left!" I followed and opened the door, yep this was awesome. The room was pretty big and I even had a balcony.

"Thanks guys!" I said

"Yep, well we need to go to the activities fair to get everything ready for our club, you are welcome to joins us," Beca said.

"Its ok I want to start putting my stuff in my room and explore the dorm, and then I will go!

"Ok we'll see you later flat butt" said Fat Amy, and left.

I can already tell these girls were going to be one of my friends here! I started unpacking all of my clothes and put some in the drawer and some in my closet which was walk-in. Oh Yeah! After all my clothes were put into their place, I set up my desk. Putting my laptop and other college essentials there. I made my bed, put all of my pillows and decorated the walls with my posters. Then there was a knock at the door.

I opened… "Uhh... Amaryllis?"

"Yes, that would be me"

"Here are a couple more of your boxes"

"Thank you!" I walked back to my room and in my boxes were a couple of lamps, my keyboard, and more things to decorate this place. After finishing setting up, I went around the dorm. It was pretty big! When you first walk in is the leaving room then a hall going down to the kitchen and bathroom. This dorm could be like an actual house, because I found more bathrooms in the upstairs hall where all the rooms were located! Nice! I showered go dressed in my gray Beatles shirt, my high waisted shorts and comeback boots and went to the activities fair. Barden did have a lot to offer! The weather was nice and warm and with such a beautiful campus, this was going to be a good day! I already knew what I wanted to be in. Dance! Back in Chicago I choreographed many special events and was part of a dance team. Being a Latina defiantly has its perks when it comes to dancing. I signed up for the club and then, I heard it… distinct singing coming from the other side of the activities fair. I made my way trying not to go through people when I bumped into someone.

"Ouch!"  
"Sorry, are you ok?" I look up to see the face of an angel, so I thought. He had very dark skin, wore black glasses and had his jet black hair curled at the top… Wow!

"Uh… Yeah I'm ok thanks—" We were interrupted by one of his friend calling him over.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he helped me get up and smiled and I could have sworn I almost went to heaven and he left smiling while taking a couple of backward glances at me.

**A/N- Well what do you think! Please review! Like I said I wanted to do something different than the average DonaldxLilly story! Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own Pitch Perfect, its owned by Jason Moore and Browstone Productions**

Chapter 2

Donald's POV

When Unicycle called me over to start singing, I literally wanted to choke him. Like come one, couldn't he see I was helping the lady out!

"Dammit, you just had to show up while I was helping the girl out" I smacked his head

"Ow! Sorry man, but Jesse and everyone else were looking for you to start singing, the Bella's had already started."

"So? I wanted the Bella's to go first anyway, I mean I was about to ask her number man"

"Oo she was pretty hot!" he said grinning

"Hey hey, I saw her first man!"

When we got together with the rest of the Trebles we chose to sing "Some Nights" as I beat boxed to the beat!

Many girls started to come by and notice us as we did our usual. Then in Benji's solo, she passed by and stopped to look as we kept singing and smiled. Wow her smile and her eyes… Wake up Donald! She stared at me as beat boxed and then came Fat Amy to talk to her as if she already knew her and went with her to where the Bella's were.

Lilly's POV

"Hey flat butt whatcha doing looking at the Trebles for"

"They are pretty good actually!"

"Yea, well we beat them last year in the Finals"

"So you're an a cappella girl too?"  
"Hell yeah" Beca came over and said hi to me and introduced me to the rest of the Bella's. They were having auditions and she asked if I knew people that might be interested. I said I didn't know anyone since I this was my first year here.

"Chicago, huh?" said Stacie

"Yeah my hometown!"

"Well, what about you do you sing?"

"Well I don't consider myself the best, but I can at least say I'm decent!"

"You should totally audition!" Beca said.

"I don't know I might feel intimidated"

"Don't be we are all friends here!"

"Well I'll think about it…"

The Trebles came over to us and one of them quickly kissed Beca, so I am guessing it was her boyfriend. Then he came and smiled… Why am I so nervous over a guy who I didn't even know and tripped me a few moments ago?

"Finding people to audition babe" said the guy

"Yeah, actually so far we have a good amount so we'll see!" Beca said.

"Well maybe if this Latina shawnshank auditioned.." Fat Amy cracked me up.

"You defiantly should" Beca said

"I'll think about it, well I have to go I'll see you guys around" I really needed to get out of there, I felt completely awkward and with him staring at me made me very nervous.

Donald's POV

Apparently, the girl was Beca's, Fat Amy's, and Stacie's roommate. I didn't want to ask questions about her, because then they will start with all the crap about having a crush or something. After a month into Senior year, auditions came by and Jesse and I were in the auditorium with the rest of the groups. Jesse obviously making out with Beca, until I called him over and she smacked me for interrupting them. Haha. There were a lot of good guys who were perfect for the Trebles, but we didn't need as much people only 2 or 3 more. Many of the girls who auditioned were ok until she came… The Bella's picked the song "Titanium" as the audition song.

"Hi guys, my name is Amaryllis Marquez…." She had me at her name and didn't care what else she said. She started to sing and she had one of the best voices out of all the girls that auditioned. She was defiantly a Soprano. Her voice filled the whole auditorium and when she hit the last note, it sent an echo throughout the walls. Everyone got up and clapped. She was defiantly a Bella!

Lilly's POV

Well I was a Barden Bella and a Barden dancer! Yep so far everything was going great! Junior year at Barden was going to be awesome. The a capella people had something called "A-ca-initiation" which was were all the a capella groups had a party to celebrate their new members. Back in our dorm, we were all waiting for Stacie to finish up, until Fat Amy dragged her out. At the party everyone was dancing and having a good time. I was chatting it up with Fat Amy, my goodness did this girl make me laugh.

"So um brown dingo is completely checking you out" I look and turn to see him there with his friends and when I looked he glanced away smirking. Made me nervous.

"Who is he?"

"Oh brown dingo? That's Donald the leader of the Treblemakers" said Fat Amy

"I see…" The music switched and then I saw a bunch of girls all over him flirting it away. Of course he was a ladies man, no doubt about it. He started dancing with some girl that was a part of our group. I think her name was Kori.

"And now his dancing it up with Kori, of course brown dingo would" said Fat Amy

"What do you mean"

"Well last year before you came and before Beca and I were the leaders of the Bella's we had another leader, her name was Aubrey. Nothing against her, but before we came there was a "tradition" that all Bella's had to follow. Like we wore stupid flight attendant uniforms and sang boring songs, it was horrible until Beca switched it up, but anyways do you remember the oath that you all took"

"Yeah.."

"Well when Aubrey was the leader, it was tradition to swear that you will never hook up with a Treblemaker or your vocal cords would be ripped out by wolfs... meaning that if you fucked a Treble you were out of the Bella's and Kori last year was kicked out because in last year's aca-initiation she hooked up with Donald, but now I don't think it's a problem. I mean my right hand shawnshank is dating the co-leader of the Trebles, Jesse."

"Wow, that's pretty intense" I glanced back to see Kori and Donald dancing it up, and I should have known the guy was a ladies man. I mean really with his looks any girl would die to be with him. Well for me this was different, I know I still didn't know him and was already making all these stupid assumptions in my head about him, but unlike so many other girls, I had respect for myself and body. I was no one's one night stand. The party was pretty fun, I danced with many other guys who asked me to dance and most of them checking out my moves and all and asking me for my number. I was pretty flattered until some guy was getting on my nerves. He seemed very drunk.

"Wow you're so hot" he said smirking and pulled me tighter against him.

"Hey" I said trying to brake from his tight embrace, "Let go" he let me go and I was so getting out of there most of the Bella's were gone and I didn't want to drink anymore so I left back towards my dorm in the dark. It was dark and cold so I tried to hurry up.

"What is a beautiful lady like you walking in the dark?" I turn to see Donald right behind me smiling.

"Uh…uh…" Dammit I did that a lot. "I was tired." What the hell? "That and plus everyone was getting pretty drunk so.."

"I see, you know if I were you I wouldn't walk back to campus alone, there are a lot of creep's here"

"Um thanks, but what's the worst that can happen..."

"Trust me" he said smiling. "Im pretty good at rescuing damsels" I couldn't help but to smile.

"Oh really?" I said smirking

"Yep and plus I saw the way that guy was giving you a hard time, I would've intervened, but he let you go"

"And if he didn't what would you have done?"

"You don't want to know!" It was really cold out and he noticed I was starting to shiver. "Here" he said putting his Treble jacket on my shoulders. I felt his touch on my skin and it sent even more shivers down my spine.

"Thanks" I said with a smile

"Congratulations on making the Bella's by the way, in auditions you were stunning" Ok so by now I was blushing uncontrollably. I saw him smile to himself. He noticed.

"Thanks" We had already reached Jefferson Hall and he still escorted me to my dorm. "Well thanks for walking with me"

"Yep just don't go wondering off in the dark alone again Amaryllis" with that being said he kissed my cheek very softly, smiled, and left. OH MY GOD! What just happened? I stood there still trying to register what happened and noticed I still had his Treble jacket on.

**A/N- Well let me know what you think! Also, thankyou for reviewing and following the story! Means a lot! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Pitch Perfect, its owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions.**

**A/N- Bam! Chapter 3! I had fun writing this one! Enjoy!**

**...**

Chapter 3

Lilly's POV

Ever since that night and that kiss on my cheek, I couldn't stop thinking of Donald. I couldn't help it either in between Bella rehearsals. Only my roommates knew about that night with me and Donald. Beca didn't have a problem at all she said that it was pretty cute, but we weren't a couple. We started talking ever since and we had the same taste in music, it was pretty much anything that had a beat that he could rap to or beat box and for me it was dancing. After rehearsal, I was supposed to meet with him at Starbucks for coffee before going to class. I quickly showered and put on some jeans with a sweater and headed out. I was in such a hurry because I was going to be late and heard Fat Amy yell, "Go get some girl!" when I shut the door and made my way to Starbucks. Ten minutes later, I saw him waiting for me just outside the door. He smiled when he saw me and gosh my heart started to beat faster.

"Hey" he said giving me a warm hug. He opened the door for me and went inside. I always ordered the strawberry's n' cream frappe with a muffin and he got a regular latte. I insisted on paying, but as always he won. We sat down at a table and started talking about each other's day.

"Are you guys betting ready for the riff off?" he said

"Well yeah, but that week is going to be so busy for me, there is a dancers riff off right after ours"

"Really, like a dance battle?"

"Yep, its pretty exciting!"

"Where did you learn how to dance?"

"Its in my blood, I mean my parents aren't pros, but they have rhythm, back in Chicago I also worked in a dance studio downtown"

"Would you ever take me with you" he said with his sexy smile

"Of course, but that would be after we get to class on time!" He looked at the clock and quickly grabbed by hand and we practically ran to class. We took our seats at the very back since it was full, but our professor wasn't here yet. That was close! After class he walked me back to my dorm. I opened the door and no one was here.

"Do you wanna come in, we could chill in my room" I said

"Sure!"I got my laptop and decided to watch a movie.

"What do you prefer, Harry Potter or ET?"

"Harry Potter!" I put in the movie on my disk drive and lay down on my bed with Donald. Halfway through the movie I realized that I was falling asleep.

Donald's POV

She fell asleep… even when she was sleeping she was beautiful. Damn I'm going crazy for this girl… I just don't know how to tell her.. Yes me Mr. One Night Stand is falling in… love. My last one night stand before I met her was Kori… again, now that she sees I'm hanging with Lilly she's become my stalker in some way, not all the time, but come one the girl is jealous. I heard the door open and shut. Then Fat Amy's voice with Beca's and Stacie's. Shit. They're here. I didn't want to wake up Lilly so I didn't move, then the door flung open and Fat Amy made a face like a new gossip she had just heard.

"Shh! You'll wake her up" Beca and Stacie showed up at the door too. Well damn.

"Wow" Stacie said smiling. I got off the bed without waking Lilly and shut the door quietly.

"Brown dingo totally wants our girl!" Fat Amy said grinning.

"Can I talk to you guys about this"

"What's up" said Beca. Moving into the kitchen to get far away from Lilly's room where she won't wake up. Then Fat Amy grabbed a couple of pizza slices and sat down with us.

"So what's up Donald?" said Stacie

"Well… "

"Ok, we know Brown dingo that you want to be with Lilly"

"Yeah, but I have a problem"

"What is it?" said Stacie

"Kori"

"What about Kori" said Beca

"She's literally stalking me whenever Im with Lilly and she starts to flirt and you know since she knows me and Lilly aren't a couple… yet, but still it makes her uncomfortable and I've told her its just Kori trying to get to her—"

"Whoa! Slow down brown boy, Kori is trying to keep you and Lilly from being together…and" said Fat Amy

"What do you mean.. and?"

"Who cares" said Beca. "Lilly will understand and if she tries to come in between you two—"

"Ill kick her ass to the outback with all the poisonous snakes in Australia" said Fat Amy. We all laughed.

"Look Donald, Beca has a point, who cares as long as Lilly makes you happy and she's happy, Kori will need to back off and if she doesn't, we'll make sure of that" said Stacie

"She's a Bella, she will try to make Lilly uncomfortable, I know it"

"Just trust us… ok" said Beca. "Also make a move already dammit!"

"Ok" I said laughing. "Thanks!" I went back to Lilly's room where she was still sleeping and I slid in the bed, and she woke up.

"Donald?"

"Shh go back to sleep."

"Nah, Im good!"

We were in each other's arms until the movie was over and we took a walk around campus together, holding hands. I know I need to do something special, but for now holding her hand and kissing her cheek will do. She's different. She values herself and doesn't put herself out there for guys to just eat her like meat. She has self-respect. Most girls would just throw themselves at me which was easy. With Lilly everything was different. The way she smiled and laughed. Her dark chocolate brown eyes, her wavy black hair, her tan skin (not as much as mines), and the way she blushed every time I kissed her cheek. She was beautiful. I usually refer to girls as sexy or hot, but even though she had the body and everything. She was beautiful inside and out.

Lilly's POV

Well the riff off came along! I was pretty excited! After being done with that, almost all the Bella's were going to stay for the dance battle! I was also nervous because Donald was going to be there too. We made our way to the pool where every a capella group was there. I saw Donald with the Trebles, he smiled when he saw me. He was wearing a striped t shirt with a gray jacket, skinny jeans and his pair of vans. Sexy, as always.

"Hit it!" said Justin and the BU Harmonics made the siren sound. "Welcome to the Riff Off! Lets get vocal!" Everyone cheered! "And our first category is… Popular Musicals!"

Jesse came in singing parts of _"La Vie Boheme" _from RENT

_Dearly beloved. We gather here to say our goodbyes_

_(Dies irae, dies illa) Trebles Harmonizing_

_Here she lies _

_(Kyrie eleison) (Yitgadal v'yitkadash) Trebles. _

_No one knew her worth. _

_The late great daughter of Mother Earth. On these nights when we celebrate the birth_

_In that little town of Bethlehem. We raise our glass, you bet your ass to La vie boheme_

_La vie boheme x3s Trebles._

Then Donald came in with singing the other part with Benji.

Donald: _To days of inspiration, playing hooky, making something out of nothing_

_The need to express, to communicate_

_To going against the grain, going insane, going mad _

Benji: _To loving tension, no pension, to more than one dimension_

_To starving for attention hating convention, hating pretension_

_Not to mention of course hating dear old mom and dad_

Donald (pointing at Unicycle): _To riding your bike midday past the three piece suits_

_To fruits, to no absolutes_

_To Absolut, to choice, to the Village Voice_

_To any passing fad_

Trebles Harmonizing: Ooo's

Everyone was trying to find a way to cut in and Donald just kept smiling and singing, they were doing different mixes of the song until the BU Harmonics came in.

Trebles: _Who died? Our Akita Evita_

BU Harmonics: _EVITA!_

_Santa Santa Evita_

_Madre de todos los ninos_

_De los tiranizados_

_De los descamisados_

_De los trabajadores_

_De la Argentina_

_Santa Santa Evita_

_Madre de todos los ninos_

_De los tiranizados_

_De los descamisados_

_De los trabajadores_

_De la Argentina_

Ok so this was the Movie Musical Madonna was in, Evita…. "_Santa Evita" _

BU Harmonics: _Please, gentle Eva, will you bless a little child?_

_For I love you, tell Heaven I'm doing my best_

_I'm praying for you, even though you're already blessed_

The Bella's were stomped, we couldn't figure out a way to come in, but I think I knew some parts of this song and told Beca to follow my lead, and she nodded. She was confused. The Trebles were also trying to find a way to come in.

BU Harmonics: _Please, mother Eva, will you look upon me as your own?_

_Make me special, be my angel_

_Be my everything, wonderful, perfect, and true_

_And I'll try to be exactly like you_

_"You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill" _I cut the BU harmonics. Beca and the rest of the Bellas smiled and started to follow my lead and Lilly beat boxed to the beat.

_"You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will. And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still!" _I danced as I sang.

Beca: _'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round, And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of the sound I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way. 'Cause you can't stop the beat_

Bella's: _Ever since the whole world began, a woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man and so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky, you can wonder, if you wanna, but I never ask why, and you can try to hold me down, but I'll spit in your eye and say, That You Can't Stop the Beat—_

We were cut off by a girl from the High Notes.

Everyone: Not again!

She sang some random song that made absolutely no sense at all.

"Once again folks, the negative effects of marijuana! You are CUT OFF!" said Justin.

Ok so Im guessing this has happened before.

"Our Next category is… 'Too Much Pitbull'

Out of nowhere comes Kori singing

_One two three four _

_Uno dos tres cuatro_

We all smile and join her as she takes the lead, and as always Lilly beat boxing. She was incredible.

_I know you want me, want me _

_You know I want cha, want cha_

_I know you want me You know I want cha, want cha_

As we followed Kori, I couldn't believe what she was doing. She was singing and pointing to Donald. She kept singing and then she came almost to where the trebles were and Donald right in the front she danced to him. I was going to explode! Fat Amy noticed I stopped singing. Beca went up to Kori and sang to her lead as she came back with her. I was done. Donald stared at me wide eyed with a look of forgiveness. Cynthia Rose started to take over.

_6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh_

_Pit got it locked from brews to the locker_

_All I.P uh, big and packer_

_That he's not, but damn he's hot_

_…..Baby you can get it, if you with it we can play_

_Baby_

Then the Trebles stepped in, and I was glad. I can't believe I let Kori get to me, but I can't help it. It's the attraction I feel towards Donald…

Jesse: _baby, baby,_

Trebles:_ la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Jesse was now leading the Trebles while the rest followed and Donald beat boxed.

_Hey baby, you can be my girl I can be your man_

_And we can pump this jam however you want_

_Hey baby, pump it from the side bend it upside down_

_Or we can pump it from the back to the front_

_Hey baby _

_Ooh baby, baby_

Trebles: la, la, la, la, la, la, la x's 3

The Trebles had won once again. We congratulated them and I made my way towards Donald, but Kori beat me and hugged him tightly, but then here I was completely done. SHE KISSED HIM! What the hell? I stared in shock for not even two seconds and I was leaving. I heard Justin say that the dancer's battle was rescheduled to next week since now there was going to be a party to celebrate the Trebles win tonight. I was in no mood for a party. I walked back to my dorm all alone in the dark.

"Lilly!" I heard three girls calling after me. "Lilly!" said Beca finally reaching me.

"What.."

"That wasn't Donald's fault you know that right" Beca said. I really didn't feel like talking.

"Come on Lilly, don't let Kori get to you, that bitch" said Stacie

Fat Amy had finally caught up and when an Australian is pissed I don't think its very pretty.

"Ill show her ass, Im kicking her to the outback with the poisonous snakes!" Fat Amy said angrily.

"Guys, thanks, but I really just want to be alone in my room"

"No, you have to come to the party at the Trebles house" said Stacie

"Look I appreciate you girls being here with me, but go and have fun"

"Come on Lilly" said Beca pleading

"Ok I know its not Donald's fault, I am not mad at him, I just don't want to see Kori all over him at the party, I rather be here… because if Im at that party, there's no way I would control myself. Go and have fun, really please"

I saw them starring at each other smiling like they were planning something..

"What?"

"Nothing!" said the three of them smiling.

Finally, I was at my room. Beca, Stacie, and Fat Amy decided to walk with me to our dorm. Then they left towards the party. Stacie gave me some hot tea so I could relax and go to bed. It was hard trying to fall asleep since the dorm next door was having a party too. I heard a knock at the dorms door and people laughing. Gosh! Why! I didn't even bother to answer; people were in the hallways as well. I breathed in and out and tried to relax. Then there was a knock at my balcony door. Dammit! Don't these people know what peace and quiet means! I went to look at who was there and I froze. Donald. He pushed the doors open and closed them right behind him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your party celebrating?"

"No" he said taking a few steps toward me. "I rather be here with you." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me in to him. Our bodies were touching and I looked up at him and before I knew it his lips were on mine. My legs almost gave out.

**...**

**A/N- Ta Dah! What do you think! Thanks for the followings and reviews. Really appreciate it!**

**La Vie Boheme- Rent**

**Santa Evita- Evita**

**You can't stop the beat- Hairspray**

**I Know you want me- Pitbull**

**Hey Baby- Pitbull**

**:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't Own Pitch Perfect or anything.. Its owned by Jason Moore and Browstone Productions. **

**...**

Chapter 4

Donald's POV

What Kori did at the riff off pissed me off. The looks on Lilly's eyes were of anger, which I must admit was pretty attractive. When we won, I smiled to see that Lilly was coming towards me with a smile. I smiled back and started walking to her, then out of nowhere came Kori. She hugged me tightly pushing against me and then when I look down at her to let me go, she kisses me. It took me a second to re act and push away. I saw Lilly walking away in the dark back to her dorm. Damn.

"What the hell is your problem?" I growled at Kori

"What? You know you liked it" she said grinning

"Don't fuck with me Kori, stop trying to get my attention, because you're not"

"Well I certainly have it now"

"Uhg" Frustration kicked in I was telling this bitch off now. I was even more angered when I saw Beca, Stacie, and Fat Amy run after Lilly. "Listen here you whore, you and me are nothing, NADA! Stop trying to pretend we are together you are just some girl that ended up in my bed and that's it—"

"But you loved every minute of it!"

"Please do yourself a favor and get more lessons you are not the finest when it comes to having sex" I said. Unicyle and some of the Trebles laughed "Burn bitch" they all said

"What do you see in that bitch, she is just another Bella making it into your list of one night stands"

"She has self-respect, something that you don't have" I walked away leaving her there in shock. I was too livid to go to my own party at our Treble house.

"Are you ok man" said Jesse

"Yeah for now"

"Don't worry I think Beca will take care of it" Speaking of Beca, here she comes with Stacie and Fat Amy.

"How is she?" I said

"She's not okay, but sorta pissed"

"I thought you said you were going to handle Kori"

"Trust me Donald, she's out. Right Beca?" said Stacie

"Im sorry Donald, I had no idea she would do that"

"It caught us all by surprise" said Jesse

"Oh she will get it" said Fat Amy. We all looked at her.

"What are you planning" I said

"Oh well let's just hope she loves reptiles!" said Fat Amy. What the… We knew Fat Amy doesn't fuck around.

"Uh.. anyways you should g—"

"Don't need to tell me, Im going" I said. The party at the Treble house was going to go on. I knew I just had to see Lilly and try to explain. I walked over to her dorm. Standing outside her dorm door, there was a party going on across the hall. She wouldn't answer, so I went back outside and climbed a few branches to get to her balcony. I knocked. I heard a frustrating sigh and the saw her in her pajamas. She was shocked to see me. I opened the doors and closed them.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your party celebrating?" She sounded hurt and angry at the same time.

"No" I said taking a few steps toward her, "I rather be here with you" I said wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her gently at first then she responded by putting her arms around my neck. My hands went up and down her back.

"Donald.." she said between our kiss. I parted before kissing her one more time.

"Im sorry Lilly"

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault… its mine" she said breaking from my embrace to walk over to her bed.

"Lilly its mine for letting this go on without first telling Kori off" she shifted when I said her name.

"You told her off? Wait wait its mine for letting her get to me, Im so stupid"

"You are beautiful" she looked at me smiling. "That's what I wanted to see!"

"Stop it" she said blushing. Damn so adorable.

"You are the only girl I truly care about" I said cupping her beautiful face.

"Does this mean we're together?" she whispered.

"What do you think?" I kissed her before she had time to respond. She smiled in between our kiss, so I bit her lip, and she moaned. Attractive. She smiled and nodded that it was a 'Yes.' "Let's make an official appearance as a couple at the Treble party, what do you say?"

"I like the sound of that, let me change" I waited on her bed, so she could get changed. When she came out, she took my breath away. She wasn't that type of girl that showed too much skin to look beautiful. She had a blue sleeve-less chiffon blouse that was long enough with black leggings, gray leg warmers her comeback boots, a gray lace sweater, and matching blue earrings with her hair in soft waves.

"Make it less obvious" she laughed.

"Why are you so beautiful?" I wrapped my arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around my neck.

"Why are you the guy that makes me melt inside?" I smiled and kissed her.

**A/N- Aww gosh so cute! What do you guys think is going to happen at the Treble party? I accept ideas as well! Let me know! **

**Love you guys! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything... Pitch Perfect owned by Jason Moore and Brownstone Productions..**

**A/N- Happy Easter everyone! Sorry it took forever to update, I 've been having some life issues and hope everything turns out to be ok, but anyways Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Donald and Lilly arrive holding hands at the Treble Party. Everyone starts to greet Donald and give him a few shots, but he passes since he has Lilly next to him smiling. He couldn't believe he would finally was with her and to have her by his side that night was defiantly worth celebrating.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked her

"Sure" she said smiling

"Hold on, I'll be right back" he said

Lilly waited for him by the entrance, when she saw Beca kissing Jesse. She smiled, they were so cute together. Stacie came over with Cynthia Rose.

"Hey!" greeted Stacie. "You finally made it!"

"I know, Im better now"

"Sorry about the cancelation of the dance battle, we'll cheer you on next week" said Cynthia Rose

"Its cool, I mean I get to be here wi—"

"Here Lils" said Donald giving her a kiss. Stacie and Cynthia Rose almost screamed in excitement.

"NO WAY!"

"Yeah" Lilly said blushing. "Donald and I are together"

"AHH!"

Beca came over with Jesse and Fat Amy to see what was going on.

"They are together!" said Stacie

"Yes! Finally brown boy!" said Fat Amy and Beca hugged Lilly.

"Congrats man" said Jesse.

"Ok guys its not like we just got engaged or something" said Donald laughing.

They all laughed and made their way towards the dance floor where upbeat music was playing. Lilly and Donald were just watching from the sidelines when Kolio and Fat Amy were having some sort of dance battle to see who the best was. Lilly laughed as she watched them battle it out, Kolio was an amazing dancer and Fat Amy had style of course.

"Why don't you show them how its done" said Donald

"Nah, Im fine just watching for now, but Kolio is pretty good"

"He's the best dancer we have"

Fat Amy started to do her mermaid dancing on the floor and Kolio couldn't help but to laugh and go with it. From the other side of the party was Kori starring at Donald and Lilly as Donald had his arms wrapped around her waist and whispered in her ear while Lilly laughed and smiled. Anger and jealousy was what she felt, she knew she had to do something to get Donald's attention and to make Lilly run away from him… but what?

Lilly's POV

Who knew being a captive in Donald's arms felt so right. Watching Fat Amy and Kolio battle it out was the best entertainment ever! A slow song came up and I could already feel my skin getting warm when Donald led me towards the dance floor. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist and brought me closer to him.

"Im having a great time"

"Why shouldn't you be your with me," he said. This moment was so right and so perfect. To me the whole world was shut out, like if only Donald and I existed on the planet. My head rested on his shoulder while we kept dancing. Then I saw her, Kori? What the hell? She was also dancing with some guy that I didn't know, but kept looking once in a while at me. I tried to shake it off and kept dancing with Donald. The music slowly started to fade and up beat music came back in, and Donald and I out. Just for tonight I wanted to be with him and enjoy our time, the dance floor could wait for another time. Beca and Unicyle were Djing the party. Beca had some nice beats, when she danced with Jesse Unicyle took over. After hours later of drinks, dancing, and having fun, I was getting tired.

"Here is another song for all you lovebirds out there," said Beca playing a slow song. I looked up at Donald and led me to the dance floor.

"Stay here ok, I need to do something" he said. I saw him go up to Beca and tell her something and she smiled.

"This song is for our newest couple in Barden!" said Beca and I looked over to see Donald walking towards me smiling. "Donald and Lilly!"

All the a cappella groups cheered since we were the only ones left, Donald smiling got a hold of my waist and started to dance. Everyone left found a couple and danced.

"What do you think?" he said

"This is the best night I've ever had" I said. He came down to my lips and kissed me.

"This song is for our newest couple in Barden… Donald and Lilly" said Beca over the mic

Kori looked over to see Donald and Lilly kissing in the middle of their dance.

"That's it" she thought.

What can a girl do when she sees the guy that she obsesses with kiss his girlfriend? Well Kori didn't care what they were in her mind Donald was her 'man' and whether Lilly liked it or not she knew they will never be together on her watch. If Lilly had never auditioned for the Bellas this never would had happened. Donald and her had history and it will continue to happen. She was going to make a scene. As soon as she saw them part from their kiss and smile at each other she was beyond furious. Donald went to get more drinks and this was her chance. Kori went up straight to Lilly.

"Who do you think you are?" she said angrily

"What are you talking about?" Lilly said.

"Kissing my 'man'"

"Excuse me! Donald and I are toge—"

Kori yanked Lilly's hair as hard as she could and watched her scream in pain. She didn't care what else was happening. Kori needed to release her anger. Lilly was down on the floor trying to get Kori off her someway as Kori kept yelling and yanking on anything that her hands grabbed.

"Donald will never love you"

"Crazy bitch, get off me!"

The Bellas came to see Kori on top of Lilly and Fat Amy was the first to step in and take Kori off Lilly. Fat Amy held Kori in place while the rest of the Bellas helped Lilly get up.

"What the fuck?" said Donald coming into the scene. He took one good look at Lilly to see that she had a bit of blood stained in her shirt that was coming from her ear. Apparently Kori must have pulled on her earing. The Trebles came in and were in shock to see Lilly bleeding from her ear and quickly held Donald when they saw he was going to confront Kori.

"What the hell is your problem" yelled Donald.

"What she deserved it"

Lilly was becoming angrier by the minute. How could she? She started it.

"You know you will never love her as much as you loved me"

Lilly looked at Donald. He dated Kori? What?

"Kori get over yourself, we never dated!" yelled Donald.

"It's just sad that you can date that bitch" Kori said pointing at Lilly.

Lilly had it she was now taking Kori down. Lilly tried to jump right at Kori, but was held back by the Bellas and Donald now was livid.

"Don't you dare insult her in front of me, when are you—"

"STOP IT!" yelled Beca. She let go of Lilly and came right in front of Kori. "Kori look you are a good singer and all, but stop with this shit. Let Donald and Lilly be happy or you are out of the Bellas"

Kori looked at Beca as if she was kidding.

"I'm not playing Kori, anyone else mess with a Bella/Treble couple they will be out of the Bella's, I don't know about you Donald since you're the leader of the Trebles, but that's my new rule," said Beca.

"Couldn't of said it better myself Mitchell" said Donald.

Kori stormed off the party and now everyone had their attention on Lilly.

"Are you ok babe?" said Donald hugging her. "Someone bring a napkin or something"

Stacie went to get a first aid kit and helped Donald. He put some liquid on a cloth and cleaned Lilly's ear gently as she winced in pain.

"Just one more babe" said Donald.

He cleaned her ear and said it was probably a better idea to go see a doctor just to make sure it wouldn't get infected. The Bellas and the Trebles left towards their dorms and Lilly and Donald stayed for a few more minutes so Donald could lock the Treble house.

"Im sorry Lils" he said.

"Donald why are you apologizing? I'm done with Kori… either she gets her shit together or Beca will just kick her out,"

"I just want you to be ok"

"I am when I'm with you"

"Well I guess we'll never be apart!" he said giving her a kiss.

Once Donald locked the Treble house, they walked back together to Donald dorm.

"Um are you sure its ok for me to stay"

"Babe its fine, I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed"

"Mm, how about we both share a bed!" said Lilly

"Sounds good to me," said Donald. He carried her all the way to his room making sure not to wake up the rest of the Trebles and fell asleep with Lilly next to him.

**A/N- First of all thank you to Vixen Fox for the idea of this chapter! Thank you! I accept ideas and prompts! So let me know what you would like to see next on this story. But just for a heads up.. it will be getting steamy as the story goes! Since I'm on Spring Break I will be updating a lot! So keep in tune! Please REVIEW! Let me know what you think!**

**Love you all 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclmaimer: I own nothing... excpet for Lilly my own made up character! **

**A/N- Hey guys long time to update! Well get ready I hope you love this chapter as much as I loved writing it... Also thank you for the followers/ favorites/ pms/ and reviews it keeps me motivated!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

A month has passed since Kori's fight with Lilly. She finally apologized and said she will never mess with Donald again. At first Lilly didn't take her word for it until she saw that she really didn't bother them when they were at parties or just sitting together on campus. Now regionals were coming up and Beca appointed Lilly to be the group's choreographer. This year Beca wanted to start out with just two songs and gradually make new mash-ups for the semi-finals and finals. The song that Beca picked was from a movie that Jesse made her watch with him, called Honey 2. She didn't know why Jesse wanted to watch a dance flick, but she actually liked it. The movie reminded her of Lilly because of her dance skills and she really liked a song from the movie so she decided to do it for regionals.

First Rehearsal for Regionals…

The Bella's walked into the auditorium anxious to know what Beca and Fat Amy had for them today.

"Ok aca-sexies sit down for now," said Fat Amy

"As you all know Lilly is our choreographer and Amy here will pass you the songs that we'll be singing," Beca said anxious.

When the Bella's looked at the songs they were amazed. There was going to be a lot of beat boxing for Lilly (A/N-beat boxing Lilly) to do. Now Lilly(dancing one) almost flipped when she saw it.

"Set it on fire? Since when did you see Honey 2?" said Lilly

The Bella's called the "Lilly's" by different names. Beat Boxing Lilly was always Lilly, now Dancing Lilly was either "Lils or Mari" since it went with Amaryllis.

"You know the song!" said Beca

"I love the movie," said Lilly

"Great! Well today we'll get started on the songs and learn them, then tomorrow choreography?" said Beca.

The other song was _"Girl on fire" _by Alicia Keys.

"Sounds great!" said everyone

Rehearsal was 2 hours. The first hour was learning the songs and then a break. The second hour was putting all together.

"OK guys were done for today, tomorrow at 6 ok"

With that being said Lilly headed back to her dorm and showered to meet up with Donald for their little date today.

…

"Where are you going" asked Stacie

"I have a date with Donald"

"Have fun!"

"Really? I was gonna invite all the Bella's and Trebles for a movie night here" said Beca

"Since you been with your man your all about movies" said Fat Amy

"Its called 'love'" said Lilly. Beca made a face.

"Bye!" her roommates called.

…

It's hard to believe, but Lilly and Donald haven't seen each other in days do to rehearsals for regionals. She was getting anxious when she was walking down the hallway to Donald's dorm.

Knock! Knock!

The door instantly opened and Donald came into view. He didn't even take a second to grab Lilly and kiss her at the door frame.

"God, I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too"

Lilly kicked the door shut while Donald pulled her into the room kissing her still.

They were going to have the dorm all to themselves for the day since Beca had planned a movie night at their dorm and all the Trebles and Bellas were going to be there.

"What's on the schedule for today?"

"Well love, we are going to stay in and have dinner and watch a flick"

Lilly knew Donald wasn't the time of guy that would just take her to some fancy place, he was simple and romantic. She loved that about him. She couldn't ask for more, she loved him just the way he was. Whether it be staying alone and watch a movie or play some video game that he taught her. She only cared about spending time with him, nothing more.

"You cooked?"

"Why is it so surprising?" he laughed.

"I just didn't think that you would do that"

"Well you under estimate me babe"

"It's actually very sexy" she smirked. "A guy who cooks romantic dinners"

"You know it's one of my top talents, like when you instantly fell for me when I tripped you…charm baby, charm"

"HA! Please or maybe it was you when you couldn't stop looking after that… or auditions when you were practically drooling over this sexy latina" she said gesturing at her body.

"Stop that…God… why must I fall under her spell" he said biting his lip.

It wasn't long before they were kissing and Lilly sitting on the top of the counter. Donald would have never imagined that Lilly would change him so drastically to where there were no more one night stands, no more sweeping any girl on campus, or use his charm with the ladies. She had changed his whole entire world and he loved every part of it.

They both ate Donald's fantastic pasta dinner with wine while talking about more about each other's lives in the past.

"Well I have two younger sisters, one in high school and the other in junior high," Donald said. "Mindy and Ariel, Mindy's a senior in HS and wants to come here to Barden next year to do Pre-Med and Ariel well she says that she would like to be on Broadway someday, but who knows she really is talented."

"How adorable, maybe she will be a future Bella, and your parents?"

"Well my dad is a lawyer and my mom works in a hospital as a recruiter… so yeah"

"Will I ever meet them?"

"Of course, I actually already told my mom about you.."

"Really? And you're just telling me now?

"Yeah, but its ok at first she was surprised.. I've.. I've never actually wanted my past ex's to meet my parents…"

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't the serious type… and well I was a ladies man with one night stands and well a jerk mostly…"

He never in his life dare tell a girl all what he is saying to Lilly right now not even his past girlfriends. Being with her and telling her his secrets and past life made him realize even more that he wouldn't let Lilly go away so easily if it ever happened, since he had done it in the past with other girls.

"Babe… Im glad you are actually telling me this.. it means a lot"

"You are the only one I can feel comfortable saying all of this…"

"You know you can always trust me" she said kissing his cheek softly.

He talked more about his past relationships and family. Culture was something Lilly appreciated. Coming from Hispanic parents she knew that being with Donald was a whole cultural adventure. He would show her his parent's customs and so will she. They were different, and they loved it.

"Well enough about me for now tell me more about you" he said.

"Well… I came from Chicago.. I have just on sister she's in High School her name is Nayeli she wants to be a model and have her own store someday… as for my parents well they are divorced… I kinda went through a lot of depression during high school but had a boyfriend who helped me through it… I was about to actually commit suicide one day—"

"Babe! Why would yo—'

"Yes, I know but trust me I don't think I would be here if it weren't for my ex, but that's whole other story, so finally when I went to college I lived on my own and worked in the dance studio… once in a while I would get out and hang with my friends or perform at the downtown events in Chicago.."

"What about your ex?"

"Well…"

"You told me how much you loved him remember… what happened?"

Donald didn't want to ask just for curiosity, but to really get to know Lilly and her life better and why such events have made her the person she is today.

"Ok so as you know his name was Erick… we were like high school sweethearts and went to college together in UIC, but just the last year in high school he started to change so I thought.. it turned out to be just a fake relationship on his side of the bargain… "

"What do you mean?"

"He was sleeping around all the years we went out together and he was so good at covering it, I never noticed actually until senior year when we were the homecoming king and queen, that night there was a party and well it sounds so cliché but I was with my friends and well I wanted to dance with him and well I caught him in bed with another girl…"

This sounds like Donald's past life… he started to remember all those times he cheated and was caught in bed with other girls.

"You don't have to say it I know what you're thinking… you were like that, but I'm glad you changed," Lilly said.

"Because of you…all that time didn't anyone tell you what he was doing?"

"I didn't believe it.."

"So how did he save your life?"

" I don't know but he was always there and was a listener and would stay with me on the phone till I fell asleep, but when we didn't talk he would always be with some girl… one day when my parents were fighting, that night I started to cut myself in the bathroom in the bathtub… Erick and my friends called me and well I didn't have my phone…so I was all alone in my house and well they came and they searched my house and when they couldn't open the bathroom door… Erick broke in and saw all the blood and I was unconscious, I was rushed to the ER just in time and well I thanked him for saving me… and as usual I fell for him again in college until he did it again,"

"Cheated..?"

"Yes," Lilly sighed. "That time I just broke up with him the day after and well he didn't care, so since then I've been on my own,"

"What an asshole, why would someone cheat on you I mean..." he said checking her out. "You're beautiful…"

"I wasn't the person that gave him what he wanted all the time, that's why he was with other girls…"

"Sex?"

"Yep"

Donald reassured her that their relationship wouldn't be like her past one, he cared for Lilly, he would kill himself before he hurt her.

…

Things between Lilly and Donald got heated almost every time they saw each other. Donald would never push Lilly to do what they had almost got to the last time they saw each other. Today a week before regionals she was going to spend the night with him while the Trebles and Bellas were going to go to a frat party on the other side of campus. Lilly and Donald lay on the couch watching TV before Jesse, Unicycle, and Benji left to the party.

"We out!" said Unicycle

Donald and Lilly just waved bye.

"Make good choices!" said Jesse as he shut the door. Lilly only laughed.

She went to the kitchen for some water and Donald followed her to get some popcorn, she forgot that she left her laptop on the counter with her journalism assignment still unfinished. Lilly was majoring on broadcast journalism and communications.

"Damn my assignment…"

"You only need 300 more words on your news story, relax babe" said Donald.

As for Donald he was majoring in business management and marketing.

Lilly new that in the journalism world you couldn't procrastinate; either you turn in your story or you didn't.

"Let me finish real quick" she said as she took a sit on the counter and started to type. Her news story was assigned by her professor where they had to make up a story incident in a public place and as a journalist you need to be there and get the story and facts.

After half an hour Lilly finally typed her last words and gave a sigh in relief and sent the assignment to her professor. She stretched her arms as she got up and Donald hugged her waist from behind and started to kiss her neck.

"Mmm"

She knew that's what made her weak against him, she would always get goose bumps on her body and stretched her neck out even more as Donald made his way down to her shoulders and up again. She turned to face him and kissed him deeply, instantly his arms wrapped around her waist again and hers behind his neck. He made his way down to her jawline and to her neck.

Donald was now anxious and started to bite and lick her neck as she moaned.

"I love you Donald"

He stopped to look at her beautiful chocolate eyes…

"You have no idea how much I love you" he said taking her face in his hands. "I love you Lilly.." he meant every single word.

"I love you too"

Lilly couldn't think of a better way to end her day… Donald loved her and she loved him. This time everything was different she felt warm and a feeling she had never felt before when she was with Erick… so this is love.

He started to kiss her again passionately at first and then deeper as he held her close to his body, his hands wondered down her body as he cupped her butt and lifted her to him, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. By the time they got to his room clothes were flying off.

...

**A/N - Soo what do you think? Please let me know... REVIEW PLEASE! So after the next chapter Im changing the rating so yep hope you love it! I accept promts and ideas! What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know! REVIEW! **


	7. Update

**Hey there everyone, I know it has bee forever since I updated but in the last couple of chapters of this story I said that I was going through some life issues that are still happening to this day. So I'm not here to update but to just leave the story. If anyone wants to pick it up from where I left of or changed PM me! For now I just need to set my life straight. But in the future I will come back with another 'Donald' story!**

**Yours truly,**

**Janea101**


End file.
